That Particular Variant
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3X02, SO BE WARNED. Charming is searching for a way to restore Snow's faith in herself when he recalls an odd story from his past. It was the strangest version of the legend of Excalibur he'd ever come across, Merlin had seemed to have been confused with a manservant!


That Particular Variant  
Because, really? Which Merlinian didn't notice the similarities.

_I own nothing but my ideas._

_Spoilers up to OUAT 3X02 and the end of Merlin's season 4. Enjoy!_

* * *

Charming was left with nothing. Even Rumplestiltskin didn't have anything to help. How could he possibly so Snow that all she needed to fight the Queen was within her?

But then he thought back, thought back to the times when life was simpler and he was nothing but a shepherd boy. He was probably about eight when a stranger wandered in to his family's farm, asking for shelter for the night. His parents, being the kind souls they were, agreed without hesitation.

The young man's eyes were bright blue, Charming remembered, kind and yet infinitely lost, desperate in a way. He was genuinely a good person and yet he wasn't quite whole. It had intrigued young Charming, but even with his youth he knew not to ask.

Somehow the man had ended up telling a story of years gone past, a famous tale and yet so different. He was glad he was able to lock it in his memory, Charming never came across that particular variant again.

The man began the story slowly, a strange expression on his face and completely focused on the words coming from his mouth. "A long time ago, in a land far away, a king had lost his kingdom to his crazed half sister. He had been betrayed by Agravaine, his uncle, and Arthur- the king- was feeling… sad. Arthur had been betrayed many times and he never understood why. When he cared for a person, he truly did. Sometimes he could be a prat, but he was loyal. He never even had the whole story when it came to Morgana. He just knew people he cared about, people he loved, betrayed him."

The man paused, looking almost as if he was in pain but a warm smile on his face. It was that contrast which Charming remembered to this day.

"Arthur," the man had continued, "Arthur had a manservant. This manservant thought that his king was a clotpole but he also had faith in Arthur's destiny. The manservant knew that Arthur would be Camelot's greatest king to ever live. So the manservant had to find a way to make Arthur believe himself again. Tristan was not helping things by the way, he-" suddenly the man had stopped himself, shook his head, and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Tristan was a smuggler that Arthur and the manservant had travelling with them. Tristan was not fond of royalty so Arthur kinda caught the brunt of it. Anyways, Arthur was depressed enough for special circumstances to occur.

"The manservant knew where a special sword burnished with dragon's fire resided. The sword was made for Arthur in a time of great need and the manservant thought that Arthur was more than worthy of the blade. So the manservant lead the king to a clearing where a large stone sat.

"Arthur had no idea what he was doing there. I'm not even sure how- the manservant- convinced him to follow him. But the manservant told him a story about Arthur's ancestor plunging the sword into the stone, making it so that only the true king of Camelot could pull it from the stone.

"And just like the manservant said, Arthur freed the sword because it was his destiny."

"I'm confused." Young Charming had interrupted, feeling quite horrible but he really needed things straightened out, "If the sword was made for Arthur, how could his ancestor know? Could he tell the future or something? And why would Arthur's manservant know where the sword was?"

"Um," the man gave that strange sheepish grin again, "The manservant lied about the whole ancestor thing. Even Arthur never really believed it."

"So how could the manservant know!?"

"He put it there." The man shrugged, "He needed to keep it safe until Arthur needed it."

Young Charming had been quite bewildered by it all, "So how did the sword help Arthur not be so sad?"

"It was just enough to restore his self-confidence. Belief is a powerful thing."

Charming admitted now that it wasn't the most elegant tale in the world but it was interesting. Too bad he didn't have an extra magical sword that revealed the true heir of the kingdom lying about. It could have worked on-

Then he realized, the manservant didn't have one either. The manservant had lied.

Charming didn't really want to deceive Snow, but if it would help her restore faith…

He would have to change a few things though. Everyone knew of Excalibur, the blade that the man must have told his odd story about. Charming still wondered how the man's version had become so mangled. Everyone knew that Merlin put the sword in the stone, not some manservant. Confusing a powerful wizard with a servant was just weird. If Charming ever met the man again he'd have to ask him about how _that_ had come about.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh, don't tell me you didn't think of this when you saw the episode. Charming totally pulled a Merlin on Snow! Not only was it implied he made the sword, but he put it into the rock and told Snow a "rightful ruler" story. The Writers must have watched Merlin. Seriously.

And how Merlin got into the Enchanted Forest? *shrug*


End file.
